Kee Oth Rama Pancake Part 2: Crown of Coldness
by BossKing109
Summary: Part 2 of Kee Oth Rama Pancake episode special. Finn is given the crown by Ice King who turns back into Simon. However, as 'Carl' continues to cause destruction, Finn at times loses his ability to calm the crown, getting himself a little possessed. Will Finn be able to stay 'cool' and beat his father? Is his nightmare coming true? And what are the whereabouts of Jake's location?


_What am I?_

_Can I fly?_

_What am I?_

_Can things ever go right?_

_What am I?_

_What am I…?_

_Do I…make peeps happy?_

_Do I…turn events crappy?_

_Cosmic Owl, I plea this in a howl,_

_What am I?_

_Prismo, don't go_

_I still need an answer_

_From a hula dancer_

_I wanna know why,_

_Oh, great Glob in the sky,_

_What am I…?_

_(What am I…?)_

**Title Card**

_**Kee Oth Rama Pancake Part 2: The Crown of Coldness**_

_The crown is shown, Finn being in the middle gem, Marceline in the right, and Simon Petrikov in the left one. The crown is frozen in a block of ice, with fire beginning to burn on it, starting to cause it to melt, and snow surrounding the object._

Finn reached the Ice Kingdom and climbed up on the Ice Palace, in time to see Ice King scold Gunter. "No, Gunter! Bad penguin! You aren't allowed to Daddy's beard as a Wee-Wee spot substitute, remember?"

"Wenk," Gunter quacked. "No, Gunter, I said-"

Finn cleared his throat, interrupting the scene. "Ahem?"

"Oh!" Ice King grinned. "Shoo, Gunter! Shoo!" Ice King pushed Gunter out of the room and turned to Finn. "Whatssup, my buzum?"

Finn sighed, "This is serious, I.K. _Very _serious. Just here me out."

Finn explained his nightmare to Ice King, and at first considered Ice King wouldn't take it so seriously. But this time the wizard reacted differently.

"I thought a day like this would come," Ice King sighed. "Whoa. You know the Demon guy?"

"Yes, Finn. A long time ago, my best friend, the Fire Count and I had an amazing bonding friendship. But when he thought about colliding our two kingdoms together, we had an argument. We broke our friendship and became rivals. Before he was killed by Billy, Inferno (Fire Count) cursed me, saying a creature from the Fire Kingdom will one day try to take my crown after my nemesis would have a nightmare about him. Carl wants to use the crown to be able to have the powers of heat and chill. He would be immune to both. More powerful than ever."

"What do I do?"

"The crown must be given to someone else worthy enough to stop Carl. It must be taken by somebody else before him. Or it's the end for all of us."

"Well who will be the one to wear it?"

"Finn the human…"

"Mertens,"

"Huh?"

"My last name is Mertens. Carl is my…father." Finn spit out the word father with venom.

"Finn. Just because one is related to an evil person doesn't mean they have to be evil as well."

"It doesn't?"

"Of course not. What gave you that idea?"

Finn blushed in shame. "Oh. I…I guess I'm not that great of a hero after all."

"But you're still worthy. Finn Mertens. Will you do the honor of protecting the crown with your life from the Pyro-Demon?"

"It would be my honor."

Ice King smiled slyly. He took off the crown, from his head. "It is yours now." he said as he set the artifact on Finn's head.

Finn's eyes turned blue, and he began to grunt in pain, clutching his head. "Make sure you tame it!" warned Ice King. "Keep control!"

"_How_?!" Finn screeched, his voice sounding monstrous and bitter. Snow started to swirl around Finn, and ice spikes shot from his palms. "Don't let the crown's whispers overpower your mind!" Ice King exclaimed. "Fight back by thinking of what you care about most!"

The first thing that popped into Finn's head when Ice King said that was Marceline's shining face. Finn smiled, and the snow and ice stopped. He calmed down, his feet touching the floor again. The crown glowed, and so did Finn's body. Finn's eyes flashed blue, and returned to their normal color.

The red gems in the crown glowed red, and soon the light died out. "W-What happened…?" Finn questioned, rubbing his sore head. "You have gained the energy of frost now. Use it." Ice King said, as his body began to morph back into Simon Petrikov.

Simon smiled. "I'm back,"

"S-Simon…?" said a voice. Finn and Simon looked behind themselves to see Marceline. "Marceline!" Finn and Simon gasped. Marceline ran past Finn and hugged Simon.

"You're back!" she sobbed, and looked up. "…D-do you remember…?"

Simon chuckled, "Of course I remember, Marcy."

Tears drenched Marceline's cheeks, and she hugged the man again. Finn cracked a small smile, and started to leave. Marceline turned and asked softly, "Finn. Where are you going…?"

Finn paused at the window, "…I'm going to face…my dad."

Finn reoccupied in jumping out the window. He landed on his legs in the snow, and had a lot of things in his head loose. But for right now, he had to make sure everyone was safe-

_BOOM_!

Finn covered his face from an explosion, and opened his eyes to see a vortex of smoke and light from fire from the Grasslands.

"Jake…" Finn whispered.

Finn began to sink into the snow, and disappeared in it.

Back in the Grasslands, a tunnel of snow appeared in the ground, and Finn popped out. He gasped. Almost half of the Tree Fort was blown to bits. The rest was practically on fire.

"JAKE!" Finn screamed running towards his home. "Beemo!"

Finn quickly ran in, dodging a falling tree branch. He heard coughing, and ran closer to it, revealing BMO on the ground.

He picked him up. "Beemo," Finn asked frantically. "You alright? Where's Jake?"

Meanwhile, at another side of the tree fort, a beast with wings crawled out from a wall of fire. He approached a window, looking back, it smirked, and flew out, before Finn began to put out the fire.

After he was done, Finn put BMO with Neptr in the cave, telling them not to move, and flew away, heading to Lady's house.

Finn transformed himself into an ice lightning bolt, shooting himself right at Lady's residence. He came into contact with the wall, and fell to the ground. Finn got up and slammed in.

"Lady! Ja-" Finn stopped, witnessing Lady and the pups on the floor.

Dead.

Finn fell to the floor, on his knees.

He was too late. The nightmare…his nightmare…was already starting to become true.

Finn balled his hands. He had stop this. Stop Carl! "I WILL MURDER YOU, FATHER!" Finn snarled.

He transformed again into a ice lightning bolt, and transported back to the Ice Palace. Finally getting there, Finn made it just in time to see Carl in his demon form, ready to attack Marceline and Simon.

Marceline hissed, lashing out at the creature. She clawed its face, and he hissed. His tail grabbed Marceline by the waist, and began to squeeze her. It may not have been suffocating her, but it was crushing her bones and draining her immortal energy. Simon threw a drum piece at the demon.

It hit the demon's stomach, but Carl just growled in his throat. He grabbed Simon, and started to suffocate him. "N-No!" Marceline cried as Simon began to lose air.

"LET THEM GO DAD!" Finn roared, punching the demon in the face. He kicked his chest, and elbowed him in the rib. Carl growled again, attempting to swat Finn to the ground, but failed. Finn shot lightning from his hands, freezing Carl's feet.

Finn then formed a huge snowball in his hands, and chucked it at Carl. Carl hissed in pain as it hit him, and he let go of Marceline and Simon. Finn head butted Carl in the forehead, and chanted, "Snow Clones!"

Suddenly, three clones of Finn appeared in puffs of snow, and attacked with a swarm of ice shuriken.

Carl floated in the air, being missed by the shuriken. The real Finn jumped towards him, throwing a kunai at Carl. Carl grabbed the weapon, and snapped it in half. Finn formed nun-chucks in his hands.

"_The Crown of Coldness will make you pay for your crimes!_" shrieked Finn, being possessed by the crown. He swung the weapon at Carl, repeatedly and rapidly hitting him back and forth in the face, stomach, and crotch.

"No, Finn!" Simon shouted. "Don't let the crown take you over!"

"_Silence, weakling_!" Finn yelled at him. "_Thou not see I am trying to rescue thee?!_" Finn shot crystal spikes at Simon. Marceline gasped, and using her telekinesis, she stopped the spikes. Making some melt, she reflected them back a Carl, who fell to the floor yelling in agony.

"Finn!" Marceline exclaimed. "Stop this! Please! I want the real you back! I love you!"

Finn's eyes flashed blue again, and he collapsed on the floor. Marceline helped him up. "B-but…" he whined. "H-he lit the tree house on fire. He _killed _Lady and Jake's kids…"

Marceline's eyes widened. "He did _what_? Where's Jake?!"

A tear streamed down Finn's right cheek. "I…I don't know…"

"ARGH!" Carl stood up, and punched Simon to the ceiling. Simon fell to the floor hard, screaming in pain as he felt a bone snap. "**Simon**!" Marceline shouted. Carl neared her and karate chopped the vampire chick in the back, making her fly into the Ice King's drums.

Ice formed in Finn's hands, and he zapped the demon's arm. Carl snarled as he broke his arm off. Finn launched himself at the pyromaniac monster, but Carl kicked Finn to the wall. The demon of fire spread out his wings, and flew out the kingdom.

Finn sat up, watching his father leave. Where could he be going now? The Candy Kingdom? Aaa?

Snow replaced Finn's right arm, and turned into ice. Frozen in the ice, which cracked into pieces, was now a robotic arm.

Finn, the new Ice Prince, was aware that all he had to do was protect the innocent. Bodyguard those who were vulnerable, and could easily be that creature's next victim.

Finn shook his girlfriend awake. "Huh? Finn…?" she squinted her eyes.

"Marceline. I need you to take care of Simon, and call our friends from Aaa and Wyatt and Emily." Finn told her. "I'm going to have to duel against my Dad."

Marceline nodded as Finn turned around, sauntering past a neutral expression face Gunter, even after what just occurred. "Wait! Finn…" Marceline grasped Finn's hand. He turned around to be kissed by Marceline. He returned it, bringing her closer to him.

After 20 long seconds, Finn broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, Marceline. But this how it's going to be. Just in case I won't come back-"

"But you will!" Marceline cut him off, tears spilling down her cheeks. "…R-Right…? Right?!"

Finn closed his eyes, exhaling out heavily. "Good-bye, Marce. This may be farewell, forever. I-I love you down to the core of my heart." Finn let go of Marceline's hand, and left the building. It hurt both of them for him to depart.

Finn flew to the Candy Kingdom, and smashed through the window of PB's room. He looked around, desperately trying to spot the princess. "Bubblegum! You here?!"

Then all of a sudden, PB shouted, falling from the ceiling. Finn caught her in his arms just in time. "Pb! What's going on? Have you been attacked yet?!"

"Finn! _Get out of here NOW_!" the royal exclaimed. "Why?" questioned Finn.

"It's a **TRAP**!"

"Wha?!"

Carl jumped out from the shadows, took Finn by the neck behind him and they crashed through the wall, being bought down.

"_Ahhhhhhhh_!" Finn yelled shooting balls of ice from his mouth as he and Carl fell.

"Prepare to meet your doom, son!" Carl shouted.

"My only fate is ridding you of existence and having peace return in Ooo!" Finn said back before feeling hard material impacting on his back, and his eyes rolling in the back of his head, seemingly slipping into death…

_Finn groaned in pain as he stood up in a blank place of never ending space. He felt like his heart stopped beating. It was probably because of the ice, but Finn realized he didn't have the crown on his head anymore._

_His robotic arm was gone again too. "Where'd my stuff go?! Ugh!"_

"_Great," he said sarcastically. "Either I'm dead or I'm having another vision, bad dream or something." Finn said. _

"_Finn…"_

"_Huh? Who said that?"_

"_Finn. It's me…"_

"_Show yourself!" Finn commanded. _

_A purple light shown in front of Finn, and a familiar female figure appeared before him. _

_Finn's eyes widened in surprise and shock. He could barely see because of the sudden tears stinging his eyes. But he could definitely make-out that picture of the person right in front of him._

"…_Mom?" _

**Part 3 will be in the making soon! Hopefully…**

**Review, favorite, follow please!**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
